


Insufficient

by FleebJuice5



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Incest, M/M, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleebJuice5/pseuds/FleebJuice5
Summary: Morty is a young man, living in a home he shares with his fiancée Jessica. Their relationship is slowly falling apart due to Morty pushing her away. He wants out but he doesn’t know why.This story is based on myself.. my personal life. As a young man in the same sort of situation.. writing this kinda helps me understand myself better. I don’t have a romantic attraction to my grandfather haha! But the relationship between Morty and Jessica is to a T with me and my partner..
Relationships: Rick Sanchez/Morty Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Insufficient

**Author's Note:**

> It’ll have a happy ending uwu

The high pitch shrill of the alarm caused the young man to stir. Opening his eyes to the darkness of the room, Morty fumbled to turn off the alarm on his phone.   
He sat up, wiping the crust from his eyes and adjusting to the darkness. 7:00 am flashed the digital clock by his partners head.   
Jessica’s head.   
Morty looked blankly at the sleeping woman. She sighed in her sleep, burying herself into the plush blankets.   
Jessica was Mortys dream girl, and now she was his.   
Morty sighed, he didn’t want to acknowledge her. He wanted to get out of the bed as quickly as possible so as not to stir the sleeping woman.   
Morty rolled out of bed, slipping on a pair of clean jeans and a hoodie before making his way downstairs to the kitchen.   
Pouring himself a cup of coffee, Morty sat in silence in the dark room.   
The two had been together for over 4 years now. And now? Now they were engaged.   
They had been engaged for two of those four years.   
It was Morty who had proposed to the young woman. Something he with he could take back now. 

Morty has been on a business trip to Germany. A two month long excursion in a foreign land. He was alone in a seemingly unknown world. Mortys only outlet was that of Jessica. She was delighted to have the young man constantly ask her how she was doing and how he missed her.   
She loved Morty, but Morty?   
Morty needed reassurance perhaps?   
He felt alone and craved attention he rarely got as a child. His mother and father barely noticed the kid, paying more attention to their arguments and self medication.  
Mortys sister too, barely associated with the young man before she moved out. Her priorities lay in the popularity contest of school and of course, dating.   
The only one that gave Morty the attention he desired, was Rick.   
Rick.   
Morty shook his head as if a terrible headache had just come about.   
Reassurance...   
Mortys trip exasperated his neediness. He had felt so alone in the foreign country and gravitated to Jessica for attention. Creating a false sense of love towards to young woman.   
Jessica has come to the airport to greet Morty upon his return. Morty ran up to the young woman like a child seeing their mother for the first time in years. Wrapping himself around the girl, fearing she’d leave him, cut all communication, sending Morty back into a lonely pit of self doubt.   
Morty kissed Jessica who had returned the loving gesture. Morty had grinned before dropping to one knee and producing a ring.   
Jessica’s face lit up as she nodded and tears filled her eyes.   
But two years have past. Still engaged and Morty feared signing his name on the legal documents, binding the two together.   
He sipped his coffee, hoping to drown out the thoughts of his mistakes. He was stupid. Always making decisions to please others and not thinking about himself.   
But what did he want?

Where was he now?   
Who?   
Rick. 

Morty got up and stretched again. His back ached from working, haunched over a desk for hours at a time. He needed to relax. Usually The young man took to baths or masturbation in order to relax his pent up frustration.   
Sex?   
Morty snorted at the thought.   
Sex was a rarity at this point. Some would say it was just due to “living the married life” but this wasn’t the case.   
Sex for the couple was more of a chore than a loving embrace.   
Jessica would walk up to Morty and mumble “I’m horny,” to which Morty would have two options. Lay her in bed and push himself between her legs, or shrug and tell her he was busy. Most of the time it was the second option. Having sex with the woman was a daunting task. First they’d have to make out for a little while in order to get her wet. Then he could push himself in but this still wasn’t enough. She needed clitoral stimulation and her favorite way of receiving this was through oral.   
Morty shivered at the thought of putting his face between her spread thighs and rubbing his tongue over her sensitive skin. She’d moan and push his head into her crotch, thrusting up until orgasm.   
Mortys eyes would water, the taste, scent, feeling, it repulsed him. Even when he was fully arroused, he found it hard to complete the task. He knew what she liked, knew how to menuver his tongue over the clit and rub his chin into her opening. He’d moan, creating vibrations to add to the pleasure. Yet the experience wasn’t pleasurable to him.   
He’d make her climax, pulling away he’d wipe his mouth hoping to run to the bathroom to rinse out his mouth but Jessica would want to embrace him and kiss him.  
The taste. The foul taste of estrogen. Sour and salty creaminess that would coat his mouth.   
Was the taste of cock different?   
Morty wasn’t asexual by any means. The testosterone in him was aggressive. He constantly got erections that hurt so badly he’d need to run himself on his chair at work. He’d masturbate all day if Jessica weren’t home. It was his time to enjoy and he enjoyed it a lot.   
Morty had a routine. Jessica would leave to hang out with friends or family and Morty would pull out the toys and set up his computer. He had recently gotten into toys. At first he was nervous yet curious. Purchasing a 7 in rubber cock, he had lived it up and positioned himself over it. Slowly he sat down on it. A surge of pain and arrousal took hold of his body. He couldn’t get it in. Frustrated, Morty did his research, pushing a finger at a time inside, loosening himself up.   
He could now take the whole 7 inches and it was pure ecstasy. His own cock with harden almost immediately upon the intrusion of the toy. He would bounce up and down, moaning loudly as his insides were caressed. To his surprise, his ejaculation time was far shorter when he did this versus having sex with Jessica and his orgasms were far more intense. He’d cum all over his shirt and practically floss out from the fake cock. It was perfection.   
He needed more.   
Something real?   
Morty blushed, fumbling with his keys and locking the door behind him as he ventured out into the rainy, dark January morning.   
Morty walked to the train station. He didn’t drive, his anxiety made it problematic. So much so that he gave up driving all together.   
Morty stood at the station, waiting for the train to arrive. He stared at his feet, the area was sketchy and he saw fights break out often.   
What if he were attacked?   
What is there to take?   
He could be raped.   
He could be raped.   
Did he even care?   
Maybe he’d learn if he liked cock by being raped.   
Maybe?   
Disgusting. 

Work was the same as usual. A dull day of typing up mindless notes on the computer for his boss to later revise.   
Daunting   
Morty chewed his lip looking around the office at all the other employees. Husks which were once vibrant beings, now tired and worn down.   
Morty places his head in his hands, unable to focus.   
A ping from his phone brought him back to reality. Jumping at the sound, Morty turned to see who had contacted him.   
It was Jessica, giving her daily words of encouragement and information on her plans.   
“You didn’t kiss me good bye again baby, meanie! Hehe, anywho, I’ll be out with Samantha and Clara for most of the day. I will text you later if I’m not back by six. Love you!”   
Morty rolled his eyes and didn’t bother responding, instead turning his phone over to hide the screen. 

Morty finished the day like any other. He was even more exhausted then usual and didn’t feel like going home.   
As he stepped out into the chilly air, the young man stared at the sky.   
What are you up to?   
Morty chewed his lip and threw his bag over his shoulder. Slowly he made his way to a bus in the direction of his parents house.


End file.
